Aims: 1) To assemble and follow a cohort of licensed pesticide applicators, spouses and children. 2) To study cancer incidence and mortality in applicators, spouses and children exposed to pesticides3) To study a wide range of non-cancer health effects associated with exposure to agricultural chemicals and farm practices Accomplishments: Over 90,000 individuals have enrolled in this prospective study of cancer and non-cancer risks associated with pesticides and other agricultural exposures. We have begun to explore health risks using cross-sectional data collected at enrollment and have begun computer-assisted telephone follow-up interviews with farmers who enrolled 5 years ago. Follow-up interviews obtain data on recent exposures and farming activities and incident health events. A substudy of African Americans, focusing on potential hormone and lipid effects of exposure to DDT, has been completed and data analysis is underway. A collaboration has been established with the Parkinson's Disease Institute to study in more depth the environmental and genetic causes of Parkinson's disease in this cohort. This study will serve as a model for future case-cohort studies in the cohort. Results of current cross-sectional analyses suggest links between specific farm practices and risk for wheeze and visual dysfunction. Data from the spouses are being used to explore reproductive and demographic factors associated with menstrual cycle dysfunction in preparation for an analysis of potential links between menstrual cycle function and agricultural exposures.